


addicted to you

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has never really understood, what it means to be addicted. However, now she knows it. Now that it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> For [nymphettenliebe](http://nymphettenliebe.livejournal.com/)  
> Just another unbelievably dumb attempt of translating some of my drabbles/ficlets into english. I think I need to write more stuff in english again.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Wordcount: 400
> 
> Written for a Prompt by [nymphettenliebe](http://nymphettenliebe.livejournal.com/): _loving her was like shaking hands with the devil_

_loving her was like shaking hands with the devil_

+

With shaky fingers, she leans onto the wall and turns off the water tap, of which for a long time no more warm water flows out.  
Instead, it was rained down ice cold on her injured, maltreated body and had felt like thousands of small needle points which stung in her skin.  
Not even the tears, that still flow down her pale cheeks, could be rinsed by it completely. 

Silently, she stares out into the dark, starry night, the glowing cigarette between the bloody bitten lips, the full wineglass in her hand waiting for the nicotine and alcohol to obscure her tormented mind.  
To lock out the memories for at least some time. Even though she secretly knows, that it won't work.

_Small, strong hands cling firmly into her flaming red hair, tugging her head back to expose her neck. A shrill laughter sounds in her ears and without wanting it, Ginny shuts her eyes._  
'Please, make it go fast. Please, don't let her be too greedy, today', she begs silently.  
But as she feels the sharp fingernail, that moves slowly down her neck and finally bores deeply into the flesh, she knows that her prayers weren't heard. She knows, that Alecto will make it go slow, as always, when she wants to play. And drive Ginny slowly and painfully mad.  
Until she has broken her, finally. 

Strongly Ginny shakes her head, clenches her small hands to fists and beats herself against her temples. Over and over again, as if she could chase away even the last memories.  
As she realizes, that she achieves nothing, except to worsen her headache, she gives it up, finally.

She has never really understood, what it means to be addicted. However, now she knows it. Now that it's too late.  
Even if she doesn't admit it to herself with pleasure, she realizes, that she's addicted. Addicted to Alecto. Addicted to her wild kisses, her piercing bites, her hard punishments. And her affection. Addicted to the devil. 

Because loving Alecto, every time feels like shaking hands with the devil in the person.  
And loving him.  
But nevertheless she has fallen for her hopelessly.  
And finally she understands, why people say, that love can hurt sometimes.

For Ginny knows, that she will do it again. Over and over again. Because she can't live in a world without Alecto, anymore.  
And doesn't want to live, anymore.


End file.
